User blog:Cheetahrock63/wooooo Ghosts
Got bored. Ghost basics Everybody knows that when somebody dies, they become a ghost, otherwise known as a spirit, spectre, or phantom. That's what happens when a soul becomes disconnected from said somebody's body. They are well-known for going "wooooo imma scary ghost", looking ever so slightly creepy, and scaring the shit out of people. But what happens when a ghost dies? Well, clearly and obviously they become a ghost of a ghost, otherwise known as a ghostghost, double ghost, faded ghost, ghost squared, 2-ghost, or my personal favourite, "Ghostius doublius". When a 2-ghost dies, it becomes a 3-ghost and when a 3-ghost dies, it becomes a 4-ghost. In general, for any natural number n , when an n -ghost dies, it becomes an n+1 -ghost. For any integer, this works too. That means when a (-1)-ghost dies, it becomes a 0-ghost. It's just ghosts all the way down and ghosts all the way up. The simplest ghost whose order is greater than all n -ghosts for integer n is clearly a ghost of order \omega '''. \omega is an ordinal, a surinteger (also known as an "omnific integer") equal to its own birthday, and one with no predecessor ordinal. It's a limit ordinal. Ghosts with limit ordinal indices are called '''lodeghosts. When an \omega -ghost dies, it becomes an \omega+1 -ghost. When an \omega - 1 -ghost, where \omega - 1 is the simplest surreal larger than all integers that's smaller than \omega , dies, it becomes an \omega -ghost. For any surinteger x , when an x -ghost dies, it becomes an x+1 -ghost. Larger than all of the ordinal and surreal numbers, we have the gap \rm {Ord} –the gap larger than all surintegers and simplest sursurinteger greater than all surintegers. An \rm {Ord} -ghost is what we’ll call a classghost– a ghost whose index is a surreal gap. Ghosts with non-surreal, non-gap sursurreal indices are what we call conglomerateghosts or congoghosts. Now ghosts can have indices that are any surreal number–that means for any real number x , ghosts can have an index of x . The simplest ghost whose index is bigger than 0 but less than 1 is the 0.5-ghost or 1/2-ghost. There are e -ghosts and i -ghosts and \pi -ghosts and \phi -ghosts. And there are \tau -ghosts too. Wait– i 's not an element of the set of (badly named) real numbers, it's a (badly named) imaginary number! It's one of them (badly named) complex numbers, and the field of complex numbers is one of them (badly named) hypercomplex number systems. Badly named. And funnily enough, whenever a z -ghost for sursurcomplex z imagines an entity, the entity is a z+i -ghost as if this is some dumb pun based on the fact that they're called "imaginary numbers". To the z -ghost, a z+i -ghost is fictional and a z-i -ghost is rreal. A z+2i -ghost will also seem ffictional and a z-2i -ghost will seem rrreal. In general, a z+wi -ghost will seem fwictional and a z-wi will seem rw+1eal to a z -ghost. z+2i -ghosts cannot be directly imagined by a z -ghost, they have to be imagined by z+i -ghosts independently of the z -ghost. So the domain of discourse of ghost indices is the secondclass of sursurcomplex numbers. There are other parts of the local altarca where they're some different number system such as some other sursurhypercomplex number system (interesting cases include the secondclass of sursurdual numbers and secondclass of sursursplit-complex numbers) or a set of p -adic numbers but we'll only focus on this specific part where indices are sursurcomplex for now. Ghostspaces and Hyperverses Ghosts live in "planes of existence" which we'll call ghostplanes, each of which typically contain a whole hierarchy of archverses. Ours have archverses indexed by ordinals of type two. A z -ghost lives in and is bound to a ' z -plane'. A collection of planes is called a ghostrealm and a collection of realms is called a ghostflune and so on. In general these are called ghosthyperspaces, the index of a ghosthyperspace above a hyperplane (which is indexed by its ghost order) is determined by its cardinality. So a ghostflune composed of a countably infinite number of ghostrealms is called an \aleph_0 -flune. The collection of all ghostplanes of sursurcomplex index is what I'm calling the Hyperverse, after "hyperspace". This is a different hyperverse to the wiki hyperverse, spirit's hyperverse, Scoot's hyperverse, LA's hyperverses, presumably other hyperverse definitions. This is a much larger Hyperverse than the wiki hyperverse (which is low archversal iirc), far larger than all of my Omniverses (S'mall '''Om'niverse / local \omega -verse, 'G'reat 'Om'niverse / local \omega_1 -verse, 'B'ig 'Om'niverse / local \rm {Ord} -verse) except for 'T'rue 'Om'niverse / local Mathsverse, which I think is larger. My \rm {Ord} -verses and verses with ordinal of type two indices ("conglomoverses", not to be confused with conglomerateverses) are actually already contained within single planes. Alternate hyperverses have different domains for their indices. Ghost interactions Haunting and Possessing Ghosts can interact with other ghosts in some ways. Interactions other than imagining are often haunting or possessing. A z+1 -ghost can haunt or possess a z -ghost provided that there's one nearby and that the z+1 -ghost is in the z -plane. z -ghosts, while they are bound to their plane, are able to enter any z-w: 0 < w \leq 1 -planes independently and without technology though it is typically incredibly difficult and exhausting to do so. Gateways are also very sparsely distributed. This is the reason why given any finitely sized area of a plane, hauntings or possessions doesn't occur very often. Ghosts with an order out of range, e.g. a 2-ghost and a 0-ghosts, cannot directly interact with one another on their own. In that case, the 2-ghost must do is possess a 1-ghost and then haunt or possess the 0-ghost. Or find and use some technology that broadens ghost interaction ranges. A '''haunting of a z -ghost is when z+w: 0 < w \leq 1 -ghost appears in a z -plane and (probably) does spooky-dooky haunted house crap. Telekinesis is one fun thing that ghosts can learn. Hauntings typically take place in one location and are a skill developed over time. Haunting too much can end up with the ghost being bound to the place they're haunting. Great, now they're bound to more than one place. Now ghosts sometimes need to go potty while they're haunting. Unfortunately, there are no z+1 -ghost toilets in a z -plane, so z+1 -ghosts have to resort to the degrading act of just shitting in the plane. The resulting shit is called ' z+1 -ectoplasm'. To deal with haunting, one may keep ghost traps or vacuums. If one doesn't have those items and only has themself, it is recommended that they do not punch a ghost. Ghosts have an immunity to normal and fighting type moves. Experts recommend that one must instead bite a ghost. It's super effective! Possessing is when a z+w: 0 < w \leq 1 -ghost overtakes and then controls the body of a z -ghost (dead or alive). z -ghosts could fight back though, so possessions don't normally take too long. But if a z -ghost has been possessed for far too long, entities tend to perform exorcisms. Exorcisms typically work because to a z+1 -ghost, the ritual is extremely fucking annoying and they end up slipping out. Death, Reincarnations, and Resurrections When a z -ghost dies, they become a z+1 -ghost and typically the z+1 -ghost gets bound to a z+1 -plane. But suppose a z+1 -ghost tried to intercept the moving on of a z-1 -ghost and gets into what's supposed to be the z-1 -ghost's new body. What happens? Well, when that happens, the z+1 -ghost is considered reincarnated. Now, if the z+1 -ghost somehow ends up back in, bound to, and possesses its old z -ghost body, the ghost is considered resurrected. Some substances such as Xitruzizitium (the substance surrounding The Secode) completely trap a ghost permanently to a plane. Copulation (NSFGB– not safe for ghost babies) Now suppose one is staying in some old hotel haunted by some cute ghost girl. The ghosts fall in love and wish to fuck. And they could. Science has progressed and now we've got technology that makes it easier to fuck ghosts. Of any order, by the way. Well, the technology is actually supposed to be for easier interaction but hey, the Internet wasn't originally developed for porn and whatnot, was it? Well, when a ghost of order z and w meet and love each other so much, their potential offspring will be \frac{z+w}{2} -ghosts. So a 0-ghost and a 1-ghost will end up with 0.5-ghosts. Threesome? Foursome? Fivesome? Sixty-ninesome? Well, for any natural number n of ghosts of order q_n where q_1, q_2, q_3, ... q_n is some sequence of natural numbers doing business, the order of the potential offspring will be whatever the mean of the ghost orders is, \frac{\displaystyle {\sum^{n}_{m=1} q_m}}{n} . Okay, what if there was an orgy of countably infinitely many ghosts? Uncountably? Proper classly many? Well, suppose there are \kappa ghosts where \kappa is an infinite cardinal or the cardinality of some non-ordinal ordinal of type two. Let the initial ordinal of type two of \kappa be \gamma . \gamma is either an ordinal or a non-ordinal ordinal of type two. What's the largest order of the ghosts mating? \alpha ? What's the smallest order? \beta ? Okay so the potential offspring have a order of the sursurcomplex \frac{\alpha+\beta}{\gamma} . So if \aleph_0 ghosts in one big meetup, with the highest order ghost being an \omega_1 -ghost and lowest being \varepsilon_0 -ghost, all had a big fun time, the offspring will be (\omega_1 + \varepsilon_0)\epsilon -ghosts. Sadly (I guess), parents are sometimes unable to even interact with their kids. New and revolutionary technology also allows for a new technique called geometric copulation or cross copulation, which is one way of creating ghosts of multiple orders. When a finite number n of ghosts of order q_n where q_1, q_2, q_3, ... q_n is some sequence of natural numbers crossfuck, the resulting offspring order are the geometric means of the parents' orders, \sqrtn{\displaystyle {\prod^{n}_{m=1} q_m}} . As powers and roots are, in general, multivalued in the complex numbers (and thus are in the sursurcomplex numbers), the range of possible orders for potential offspring is can be broadened a bit. If there are \kappa ghosts where \kappa is an infinite cardinal or the cardinality of a proper class, any offspring will have an order of a sursurcomplex value of \sqrt\gamma{\alpha \cdot \beta} where \alpha is the highest order of a ghost participating in the crossorgy, \beta is the lowest and \gamma is the initial ordinal of type two of the number of ghosts in the orgy. Category:Blog posts